Missing You
by Rena Katsueki
Summary: After the war Hermione thinks and consults someone about her losses. One-shot, and no pairings though there is a slight mention of Hermione/Ron.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

After watching an sad and angsty Glee episode and then a sad and angry Being Erica episode AND THEN listening to sad music this is what I got. Please Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

She sat by the lake. Just looking out, gazing at the scenery. The battle was over, the Light side had won. Someone came over and sat beside her, not saying anything just sitting. The sound of crickets was heard in the distance along with all the happy voices and celebrating. She could faintly smell the cologne that he wore. Finally she breaks the silence.

"You know I almost wonder if it was all worth it." She says.

"What do you mean?" A deep voice says beside her.

"Well was it really worth all the death; was there a way that we could have prevented all this suffering?"

"And how do you suppose we could have done that?" Was the reply.

"I don't know."

Silence again. The two of them just sat there enjoying each other's company looking out to the lake. Neither of them needed to say anything, they were comfortable just sitting in each other's presence. After a while the silence was broken again, this time by her companion.

"So what do you think will happen next? How do you think everything will end up?"

"I'm not sure though I suppose that Harry will make everything right and everyone will live happily ever after."

He glanced over at her, and he could see a small sad smile on her face. Looking at her now he could see her young face but her eyes had seen far more than anyone her age should have. He saw a couple of things that did not belong there. Hate, sorrow, loss. Though the one thing that he did see that made him keep faith in her was love. She had loved, but before she could do anything about it she had lost that love. No not lost, had it taken away from her, ripped from her very hands.

Looking back at the lake he said something that he instantly wished he could take back.

"There are no such things as 'Happily ever after'."

Without even looking at her, he knew that she had started to cry. He could hear it in her voice.

"I know, but I can certainly wish for it."

The silence was not as comfortable anymore.

"You know I wish I could have done more, with him I mean."

He didn't speak silently telling her to continue, and she did.

"We only ever were able to get in a few quick kisses here and there. I wish I was able to go further though, before it all ended. Before I lost him."

The last part was said in a whisper. He could tell she wasn't embarrassed, just regretful. Looking over at her, he could see that she was no longer the young girl who he had first met, but a woman.

"We all wish that we could have spent time with our loved ones before it happened , but we don't always get what we want."

"I know."

In the distance they heard some shouts, but one in particular stood out.

"Moony! Hermione! Get over here you two we got a celebration to start!"

Wiping away her tears Hermione looked over at her ex-professor and current friend.

"Thanks Remus, I don't know how I would cope with out all of you."

"Come ON you two!" They heard the same voice say again.

"No problem Hermione, though I think we should get going before Sirius starts yelling crude jokes."

She laughed at that, and he gave one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Besides," She says while standing up, "Tonks is probably looking for you."

He gave a chuckle at that, and stood up as well. Both of them headed towards all the noise and a very drunk Sirius Black.

"About time you two got here! Now," He stood in the middle of them and swung his arms around both, "we need to show these people a proper celebration!"

All three walked up to the entrance where another person was standing.

"Isn't that right Prongs?" Shouted Sirius.

"Right you are Padfoot! Now that the Marauders are back together we should show these dead-beats what it really means to party!" The person at the door shouted back.

Remus heaved a sigh and Hemione laughed, while Sirius ran up to his long lost friend and they started to plot what would be another remembered night.

* * *

Harry James Potter stood in front of the grave of one of his best friends. The other Ron Bilius Weasley right beside him.

"What do you suppose she's doing right now mate?" Says the red head trying to hold back his tears.

"I don't know, but I hope whatever she's doing she's having the time of her life."

He placed the bunch of flowers that where in his hand on the grave. Both men wiped their tears away before finally turning and Apperating home.

Leaving the grave of Hermione Jean Granger, one third of the Golden Trio.


End file.
